Ark 3 Episode 28 : The End? Or a Beginning?
etherealXstar: []o[] after his discovery []o[] a stout sigh emitted from Novas lips. the pain inflicted upon him at the pit 2 weeks before had all but healed, though he could never forget the moment his nature had come to surface. "man... drug deals have been mad whack lately... i aint selling shit..." the dirty streets of district one were quiet tonight though his wounds had healed he wanted some easy work for the night the fight club down the street was open howeve, though this was not what he had in mind for activities. "Club haunt huh...? Recently opened not to long ago but these deals are blowing worse than hald the hookers i sold to last week" a scratch of the head resulted in a simple sigh "Not much choice but to fight tonight, doesn't mean im not hella lazy about it though..." His new black and white nikes glew dimly in the streetlights there amber hues loitering the air overhead with grainy visuals. his newest black and white seamed cargos were complimented by his black and grey hoodie which was fitted well with his white shirt. His usual emo comb-over was upkept well, as usual. a mild throb from his ribs still remained though it was nothing short of an annoyance. since the night of the incident Nova had been researching diligently in the study of chi. the aura of the white dragon was speeding his recovery process. Novas mastery over his chi was minute at best though he had managed to learn a sort of comatic speed recovery by utlizing it in his dreams, he dreamt often after the incident and because of this it served as a means of both meditation and recovery. upon reaching the club gates, the sound of grunge metal could be heard in muffled audiables, this wasn't Nova's cup of tea; not most music was aside from rock but eh, he could work with anything as long as it fit the fight mood. this Club though it was public and was known for its appeal as a dance club Nova knew a cover when he saw one. dealing with law enforcement since the age of 11 teaches the brain quite a few things. such as when something smells like bull. "Karasu... This has him written somewhere on it that weasel.... i'll ring his neck if i dont get my dough i have bills to pay and shit." Mutterung almost religiously to himself his hands enveloped in a pair of fingerless gloves pushed open the gate, the knobs made of steel skulls. the music now blared at an ear thumping calibur. looks were made in his vicinity upon entering some looks of mock surprise seen at the sight of him, some of these people were seen at the pit that night two weeks ago; No wonder they gawked in such a way a normal man would have been out of commission for 4 weeks after a beating like that, however Nova was slowly realising he wasn't as normal as was once assumed. a glint caught his eye. immidiately Nova's head turned to look down the man, Karasu; he was sitting in the box seats high above though meaning; he'd have to be confronted later. The thought of this was enough to cause nova to grit his teeth . He did not play about two things, his friends; and his money. Karasu would learn that soon enough though. Walking further within Nova found the fight regulator. Fight Official: "Litsen greenhorn if you want to fight here you M- oh goodness N-Nova?? is that you?? but i was there when creed..." Nova: "that's irrelevant, Nova Furea entering please submitt my name" Fight Official: "Yessir Right away Sir!" Novas name was written down as number six which meant he was number 2 on the official fights, the four before him were prelims, Taking a seat at the bar he dropped his hands within deep crevices pulling out a few singles. slamming them down on the table he yelled for the barkeep. "Vodka bro!! If ya don't mind that is a Guys dying of thirst over here!!" The sorry excuse of a bartender scuttled away to get the ordered drink turning on the turn stool Nova rested his elbows against the counter, a stout sigh leaving his lips as he waited for the preliminary rounds to start, all the while sizing up his opponents []o[] Guess i came just in time []o[] CarissaLina: ~. Scowl was written upon Cari's face as she made her way up the stairs that came in behind the bar. Fingers tucking a long lock of dual toned hair behind her ear as she bent down behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of tequilia, pouring herself a glass, adding to it the light clink of ice. She looked up to the tv screen that showed what was happening below before quirking a brow and looking out towards the crowded club. Leaning against the back of the bar, she set the bottle down and picked up the glass. Having a slow drink she looked over at the bartender, shaking her head and fighting the urge to roll her eyes at his seemed clumsiness. She set the glass upon the counter behind her and picking up a towel she stepped forward, taking pity on the guy. He was new after all. Taking a few orders and aiding him in getting caught up, lest she lose business over his slowness. She moved with a pride, and a sureness in herself. Chin was lifted and now and again her hand tossed length of her hair over her shoulder. A smile was offered to each and every customer, though the males often time got a good viewing of clevage as she leaned over the counter to talk to them. Hearing soon the hushed whispers, her head lifted and she straightened, looking out over the crowd to see the source of the easily flowing gossip. Eyes narrowing, she moved around the bar and lowered into a stool, resting her back against the counter as right leg crossed over left, foot kicking in what could have been taken as annoyance. Arms crossed over her chest as she watched, a sly smirk coming to her lips at the reaction of the people when a certain someone found his way into her club. She rolled her eyes, and spun on the stool, rising up to reach over to the other counter and taking up her drink before situating back in her seat again, gaze going back to the screen while also bouncing to the hidden screen behind the counter, real time footage from the cameras around the outside of the building. Finger tapped against the glass as she watched, then hearing Nova, whom she had never met before, she looked over at him, didn't it figure in the seat right next to her. Another roll of her eyes was given to his dying of thirst comment before she leaned back on the stool a bit, shoulders pulling back a bit before she took another sip of her drink. Switching the glass to her left hand it would look as if she were reaching into her back pocket for something. Ensuring her butterfly knife was still in place, she was slick about the action, pulling from her pocket her phone and flipping it open as if to have a peek at some non existant message.~ etherealXstar: []o[] oblivious though not for long []o[] Nova had his Vodka of choice now; green apple the taste of it hit the back of his throat the slight burn was replaced by the sweet taste of green apples a simple ah! left his lips. "Man aside the loser of a barkeep gotta say the service aint to shabby!" Nova bobbed his head to something more fitting to his style as the heavy metal blared heavily in the background. "Man... slipknot eh... gotta love classics that are decades old." his head bobbed non chalantly to the beat, though it seemed a certain someone caught his attention, There was a woman next to him, with deep blue irises her blonde hair etched with black highlights was amusing to the eye. she seemed curt; something nova was not used to, she carried herself as a professional as well; this Nova had only seen with one man. Keyome tasanagi, safe to say that he was young but power attracts the naive. "geez... No need to be so uptight miss sit down and take a load off why dontcha??" Nova was indeed mildly drunk having drank about 7 bottles of Vodka before noticing but he was not a lightweight Despite his size. he absentmindedly smacked her ass giving her the goofiest grin he could manage. "sorry if i offended you, its just my hand wanted to get to know yer rump better, its Nice by the way quite firm." an absentminded thumbs up was sent her way before he began a random slur of obscenities, he lashed out at the barkeep grabbing him by the shirt; "what the hell is this shit?? ya givin me empty bottles now?!" Marcelio: "B-But sir you already drank that glass...." Nova "Nah bro that shit ain't gonna cut it... i want two free bottles for this shitty service!" though he realise he was being a bit of an ass it was all to late a red nosed Nova dropped the little worm turning around to watch the remainder of round 3, knowing full well a slap may be on its way for his drunken outburst he simply shrugged. Nova "Yo! Stubby man... Bring me some coffee" []o[] this is gonna be a looooong night []o[] CarissaLina: The slap to her ass was not easy to ignore. Setting her phone down on the counter, she stood up and glared at Nova, her eyes narrowing to near slits in a way that their crystaline blue color could barely be seen. With a huff she shoved hard against his shoulder. "Dick...." Then grabbing up her phone she moved around to the backside of the bar. A buzzing of her phone notified her of a call. Peeking to the caller identification, she tucked herself behind the bar and placed the phone to her ear. "What is it?" A finger was placed in her other ear so that she could hear over the music, her face becoming quite grim as she listened. "I don't need no damn babysitter. What is this shit?" She straightened as she listened some more, and soon hearing the outburst from Nova she peeked around the bar. "To hell with coffee. Just shoot his ass." Rolling her eyes she slid behind the bar again, going back to her conversation. Her tone carried easily to anyone sitting near the bar and it was clear she was none too happy over what was being discussed. "I said no. I mean it. If some creep shows up, I swear... You will not..." She cut off then growled a bit, rolling her eyes once more, beginning to pace as her hand fell to rest upon her hip. "I'm serious. I can handle my own. I don't need your help, or anyone elses. I've been doing this long enough to know..." She cut off again and with a huff she hung up and tossed her phone to the back counter. Pouring another glass of tequila she downed it before filling it once more then leaning once more against the back counter, gaze locked on Nova. etherealXstar: []o[] hmm. []o[] well tonight was not going as planned, not in the least though he had stopped drinking, his senses had returned though he wasn't entirely clear on the whole event that happened while he was intosicated, his chance to fight would come up soon, orange optics flashed over to the woman from earlier. I mean who could forget an ass like that? without a doubt she was pretty though it was skeptical the type of shot he may get at her his. his shoulder hurt for some unknown reason; he had undoubtedly been hit in his drunken stupor. The night life of the club still thrived lividly as if some form of caged beast. the wild dances seen in this day ran rampant over the dance floor. "mayhaps i should apologize before my fight..." he pondered upon it for a minute. "Nah... if it comes up i'll do it later, not my style to apologize about small things; its a club after all" shrugging he watched the Fight monitor observing as the next fight ended, with a man sustaining a broken jaw. just one more round and he was up; standing to his feet he took off his black hoodie revealing an all black tank top underneathhis chiseled features gleamed dimmly in the club lights. Open palms clenched heavily gripping the leather that made up his fingerless gloves. his fingers moved over smooth polymers as if deep in thought; rising to his feet he began his walk downstairs the club music creating a montage of sorts, "well if she is watching me the way i think i do... maybe she'll watch me fight" the thought crossed Novas mind but was immidiately dismissed shortly afterward. "nah... im a douche probably not..." the males step lead him further into the proceeds of the basement the expanse was vast being about 100ft, it was practically a small club inside the club the night life down here was the same as above. Oblivious in its nature and vast in its delusion. Novas grin spread even as his battle lust grew. This is what he lived for, a guard approached tapping his shoulder "Next in line Nova" Nova: "yeah yeah... I know the drill." For a moment the right heel of the males rose only to drop, his left foot following this motion, as a sort of bounce was made to his step. Typically seen in boxing Nova hit his face a few times, clearly waking himself from his own self indulgions only hours before in about 15 minutes it would be show time. []o[] this is my life, but sometimes... i just don't know. []o[] CarissaLina: ~.Having busied herself working behind the bar counter, she barely noticed as Nova got up and headed down the stairs. It figures he would be a fighter. She fought the temptation to roll her eyes once more, still irritated from the earlier call that set her nerves on end. Her uncle had a way about him. He was pushy and still thought her a child. At only 22, perhaps this was true. But she had been on her own long enough to know what she was doing, had seen her fair share of dealings in the city. She had done a good job of keeping herself out of trouble, and at the right end of a weapon. She shook her head a bit, knocking the thoughts from her mind. Glancing at all the monitors once more she looked to the bartender and gave him a nod to indicate he was on his own. Unfortunately, her office was in the basement, along with the bustling fighting area. She let out a huff of air and headed down the stairs. Giving a wink to the guard, and offering him a smile as she passed, she took note of Nova preparing himself. She looked away quickly, not even offering a second glance as she wove through the people that surrounded him. To add to her attitude, she added an extra sway to her slender hips with a sly smirk that he clearly couldn't see. Well out of his reach though, her rear was safe. Having a giggle at her own actions, she slid into the small doorway that was off to the side of the basement and closed the door behind her. However, she opened the blinds completely to the window and lowered into her seat. Tucking a bit of two toned hair behind her ear, she leaned back in her chair. She didn't normally watch the fighting taking place, but for some reason, tonight, she couldn't magage to look away.~ etherealXstar: []o[] It's go time []o[] Novas stride lead him within the marbel ring found in the basement. it was cold to the touch of the bottom soles of his feet his baggy pants were pulled up in retrospect to the situation, tightening his belt, he walked into the ring. Jumping upon his soles he allowed his hands to raise. his right hand extended foward with a rapid bob. This was the south Paw. fight announcer: "SOOOOOOOOOOON THE SECOND OFFICIAL ROUND OF CLUB HAUNT WILL BEGIN, IN CORNER ONE WE HAVE NOOOOOOOOVVVA THEEEEE BURRRRRRRRRRNIIINNNG FIIIIST!!!!!" the announcers head turned looking within the next corner pointing in his opponents vicinity, FightAnnouncer: and within this corner we have BACCHUS THHHHEEEEEE STREEEEET PIIIIIRRRAAAATTTE!!!!!!, NOW A GOOD CLEAN FIGHT GUYS, WELL AS GOOD AS IT CAN BE IN THE UNDERGROUND READY SET.... GOOOO!" Nova: "Bacchus huh...? Well you seem a little green show me what you have why dont ya??" Bacchus: "aye bloak, dont be blimey to sum un ya dun knu!" Nova: "Well, ass face come step to me and stop talking sweet nothings... your irish accent is kind of irritating i'm not even home yet and just listening to you has prematurely started my hang-over" this last comment sent the new found fighter into a rage he charged foward his right foot pressing deeply upon the marbeled stone floors. Nova responded in the same motion rushing foward aiming his right fist towards the facial features of the male. The end result was a simultaneous connection. novas face was impacted with a solid fist though the thud of his fist punching bacchus was heard as well. Novas legs became rigid so Not to push him from his position in that instant he was hit he slacked though it was unnptoced his slack upper body region turned to reduce the damage allowing it to glance off his chin. Nova's arm grabbed bacchus's shoulder, pivoting swiftly upon the right heel he created a 360 degree roundhouse kick hitting him in the head, Bacchus tweaked his neck locking the calve between his neck muscles, a swift boot to the abdomen sent Nova to the ground, Bacchus made attempts to capitalize by mounting Nova, though Nova rolled about 3 feet away from him having enough energy to do so. kneeling upon his right knee he pushed off his right foot launching an aerial knee towards Bacchus chest cavity, though Bacchus was prepared his body twisted and allowed Nova to fall upon his knee before swiftly kicking the back of his head, novas face hit the marble, hard the sheer weight of the kick and momentum from his face impacting against the floor was almost enough to cause an instant blackout, almost weakly Nova lifted his upper form to rise and rolled, somersaulting foward, the blood clear from his nose; and a gash beneath the eye, here bacchus attempted to end it with a knee to the nose, his approach was swift. Nova had enough time to fully rise to his feet the knee launched was aimed for the sternum though Nova seemed in a different state of mind now. His right hand hinged under the hook of the leg that was aimed at the sternum, leaning his weight into the force of the blow lessened the impact. Nova's eyes took on that bleach white as a form of aura exuded from his being though only momentarily "DRAGON FLARE!" his right fist glew a bright neon white as it punched bacchus in the abdomen a violent "FWOOM" hit upon impact. the resulting punch sent Bacchus clean into the wall about 25 feet away. Nova: ".... h.. ha.. d-damn... that blow hurt...." the room grew quiet at the display of irratic strength displayed. Fight announcer "Winner by TKO!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOVVVVVVAAAAA THE B-" Nova: "Stop! from this day foward i'll not go by Nova the Burning fist; call me Nova, the white dragon." the announcer Nodded in response "WINNNER BYYY TKOOOOOO NOOOOOVVVVA THEEEEE WHIIITTTTE DRAGGOOOOON!!!!!!" walking away from the ring Nova collected his fight money leaving for the door, with a loose limp though it was noted that a certain someone was here... that girl he had seen prior to all of this. "hmm... maybe she's thinking about me after all...." limping to the door he coughed up small amounts of blood head shots like that were a doozy standing against the door a moment to catch his breath he found himself delved in his thoughts. "i am... the white dragon... that is how i shall be announced" the sheer thought was enough to bring a smile to his face. []o[] another win, but somethings missing... where tthe challenge?? []o[] CarissaLina: Having been watching the fight while working on some paperwork, she happened to be chatting away on her cell phone when she saw teh blow Nova landed on his opponent. She was silent for a moment, dumbfounded. "Hello? Helllooo? Cari?" She ignored the voice coming through the speaker, and stepped out of her office. She couldn't stop staring. She had never seen such a thing, and her eyes narrowed a bit. Crossing her arms over her chest she watched as he headed out, grabbing the money he had earned along the way. When he stopped at the doorway, she weaved her way through the small crowd that was busy staring. Along her way, she grabbed a couple napkins off the table, reaching out to hand such to him as she found herself at his side. Her body was still tense, and her gaze still narrowed at him. But she couldn't really just let him bleed all over her club on his way out the door. That was her excuse, and she refused to think anything else was amuck in her mind. She leaned against the doorframe as she watied for him to take the napkin. "You really shouldn't get so beat up ya know?" Her voice was like honey, no longer holding the ill tone that she spoke with prior, giving a hint to her kind nature though the bitchly shell was still in place. "You'll make a mess..." etherealXstar: []o[] really? []o[] sharp gasps were taken as his rib cage cringed in pain, since the adrenaline died down the impact from the floor seemed to be taking affect, a moderate level of fatigue washed over his face. "well, a little blood spilled never hurt the tile yanno, builds character and shit." a small chuckle emitted from his lips, before he hacked up more blood. Limping out the doorway though this woman helped him he couldn't help but think. *Karasu... when i'm able to confront you i will. but tonight is not the time for this...* a simple sigh emitted through hoarse vocals, he knew he wouldn't have to fight again tonight. tommorrow the top 3 of this tourney would compete again, though the injuries sustained from 2 weeks agao had taken its toll; nova was uncertain of his victory in coming days. though he was able to walk he was probably only moments away from passing out. "Gonna be a long walk.... take care miss, by the way sorry for my behavior a few hours ago.... just kinda happened" feeling dabs over his face he nodded continuing his limp out the club, he had made it out the main entrance door before collapsing loosely on the sidewalk. shallow breaths taken as he rested himself. A croak emitted from his vocals "Guess.... i'll order a taxi... this shit ain't hackin it... not in the least." taking out his cell phone from the hoodie he grabbed from the bar on his way out he proceeded to call a cab. "how long will it take... fifteen minutes...? Alright cool with me..." []o[] wrapping things up []o[] CarissaLina: She rolled her eyes as Nova left and headed back into her office. Her mind had begun to wander over all the happenings of the night, between the guy and the call from her uncle. She was tired and just wanted to go home. Slamming the door to her office on the way out, she gave the clean up crew a look, and tossed them a bit of extra cash. "Have it done by morning.." Grabbing her bag she headed upstairs. The crowd had begun to wind down a bit and she nodded towards the bartender to let everyone know it was about time to close up. Tossing him the keys to the club she spoke. "Lock up. I'm going home. I'm tired." Heading out the door, she heard Nova ordering a cab, but said nothing, simply walking past and heading to her car. Once inside, she gripped the steering wheel and closed her eyes, leaning back in the seat, her head resting back. Her grip tightened on the wheel over and over again as she tried to relieve some of the stress that was flowing through her. With a huffed breath she released the wheel, finger combing her hair. Flipping the mirror down, she peeked into her reflection to check her make up, though a scream reverbrated through the vehicle, clearly heard outside as the windows were half down. She was staring into the eyes of an unknown person, a gun aimed at her head. A gloved hand quickly clapped over her mouth, she struggled, biting at the hand until she felt a blow to the side of her head with a deep voice muttering "Stupid bitch..." And then she faded to nothing but darkness. etherealXstaretherealXstar : []o[] ?! []o[] a muttered statement passed his lips as his eye began to swell, watching the female from earlier leave, she had wiped his face kindness wasn't a commodity in the underground, usually women were just as cut-throat as the men. but she seemed different a little in certain aspects. her body was attractive enough, Nova found himself staring after her as she made her way to her car. "maybe she'll be in the next club.... she appears to be someone important maybe she has a few fighters... and you never know i may get a number in the futuere. nodding to him self he heard what appeared to be a scream. confused he looked around in dismay at where it had come; though this shot a great blast of pain through the strained bones in his abdomen doubling over he found himself on his knees; looking ahead the 30 feet the woman had moved to get into her car he saw a shadowy figure bludgeon her under orange streetlights, though Nova couldn't move his breathing hoarse once more as he crawled foward, dragging his nails along the concrete of the side-walk. "man... fuck! this isn't good... i'm the only person around!" his adrenaline rushed for a moment things slowing down as his sights set on her car; after the blow the figure began making shuffling motions as he fumbled with the dead weight of her incapacitated being. etherealXstar: / cont\ etherealXstar: Nova decided this was the only window of oppurtunity he would get before something heinous occured, pushing himself to his feet he hardened his resolve. *she was actually Nice to me, me of all people even after i was such an asshole i cant let this go unpunished* "GET OOOOOFFFF OF HEEEEEEER!!!!!!" a peculiar occurance came to fruition as Nova found himself in the face of inexplicable adversity his power found itself manifesting once more allowing him to draw more into the lifestream known as chi; it was there he found his guide, the dragon of absolution, White in hue the dragon had the arms of a man standing upon its for legs its chisled features revealing a 12 pack, its muscle definition found in its arms were astounding allowing him the look of an intimidating martial artist, his snout was long but thick in width and his eyes were of a mixed orange found in the heart of most infernos. Nova looked around his entire body glew of a white essence as he looked around he found himself within the confines of his own psyche, delved in a conversation with a being that was far beyond his comprehension. Nova: "Hey! i must save that woman, don't try and stop me creature" Raigurex: "I have no such intention child, i am the embodiment of your chi, you recently discovered this did you not?" Nova: "hell yeah i did but not in a way i expected to... that ninja creed he broke me up pretty damn good hitting me in my rib cage like that." Raigurex: "yes; quite so but that was a godsend in its own right the chi enfused attack struck the solar plexus unlocking the chi gate being blocked by your ignorance, you've become much stronger have you not? the air around you feels lessened i hope?" Nova: "what does all this shit mean?? am i some sort of superhuman now?? if so thats pretty cliche yo... no originality" Raigurex: "that isn't the case you are however one of the highers in the lifestream; you've found your chi, But your despair has lead you to a councel with me, the dragon God of will. You've found your body needs to move but it cannot i am your will, allow me assist you this day child and show them why you have a will that refuses to be broken!!!" as if in a trance of sorts Novas arms and face became engrossed in japanese kanji, They all wrote the word Iron Will and unbreakable spirit. Nova: "RARRRRRAAARRGGGGHH" as Nova exclaimed his feet glew a bright white a whirring sound occured as the air around him began to heat in the chilled night air; the sound very much so similar to a jet turbine, The males right foot pushed foward , and a giant FWOOOM was heard. The male Topped speed so fast that the eye could not follow; his own will created a coating of chi upon his frame, a white blur seen the sound made giving clear indication that the sound barrier was broken, his fist drawn to his waist would shoot foward like a piston in a car engine crashing through the window of the victimed female, his fist met flesh a sickening crunch heard as the sound created a FWACK! the sheer impact at this speed not only shattered every window inside the car but sent the male clean out the opposing car door sening it off the hinges his back pressed against it; hurdling foward the presumably dead attackers corpse was sent into the car nearly twenty feet away, the whirring died down; Novas right arm sustaining heavy scrapes and cuts though the thin lining of protective chi seemed to prevent any major damages, though he was bleeding heavily he could still at least move the arm; but seering pain and various pieces of glass suggested now was the best time to do so if it could be prevented, the aura dieing away Nova moved towards the front of the car opening the seat. Deep gasping heard as he looked over her form, the gash in the back of her head suggested she still hadnt come to, but she looked as if she'd be fine. "h.....hey... Wake up.. this is crazy i don't even know you... but i can't let some guy drop you." he shook her gently hoping to find some form of response from her []o[] holy shit []o[] CarissaLina: How much time had passed? She didn't know. She didn't hear much of anything, and her head was throbbing so badly she couldn't help but groan. Was it inwardly? Or could she be heard? She didn't know this either. She tried to move her hand to rub at the spot the throbbing seemed to be radiating from, but her hand wouldn't move. She grumbled in her head about being immobile, though her head did roll over to the other side. She tried to open her eyes, but the brightest light blared and she shut them again instantly. A child like whimper left her lips as her head rolled back to the other side. Fingers moved slightly as her hand finally managed to move. Though it didn't make it to her head, it only lifted but an inch before falling back against her leg once more. After a few minutes she opened her eyes once more, the new angle sheilding the blaring of the street light, though her vision was blurred. She couldn't make out much of anything and it took a few more seconds before memory returned to what had happened to her. She jerked up, quickly whirling around to look in her back seat, but such caused her to lose her balance and get light headed once more. Another groan left her lips as her forehead rested on the steering wheel, and suddenly she felt quite nauseous. Crawling quickly, she managed to get herself out of the car and onto the pavement before her minute dinner left in the least tasteful way possible. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she trembled. "For fucks sake." Wiping her mouth she sat up then, rolling away from the mess. Looking around her it was then that she noted Nova's presence. "You... What the fuck is your problem?!" Her mind, for some reason, registered that he had done this to her. But it took only a moment before she realized the eyes were different. Shaking her head, which hurt like hell she waved a hand as if to say nevermind, leaning her back against the tire of the car and closing her eyes once more. How the hell was she going to get home? Her car was a complete disaster. She didn't even want to contemplate what had happened to cause such... etherealXstar: []o[] hey lady! []o[] "hey hey... i just saved your ass, you could be a little m-" Nova was cut short watching her vomit. ah man... im pretty beat even more so than a few moments before, it seemed every bone in his body screamed at him *take a break fucker your straining to hard* ignoring his bodys plea for a rest he limped over to her. "er... sorry about your car... my taxi will be coming in a few moments, we could catch a ride to your house if you want... i uh.. could do that or we could swing by my place??" Using his left hand he decided to not be such an ass, he felt bad about messing up her ride; he would ride his car around here but he didnt want it to get stolen. Sitting next to her he saw that her coat had blown out the door in his moment of awakening, "uhm... one sec" what was thought to be a hobble was made Nova pushing himself to grab his coat, though he had not realised it but the energy his body output had caused his shirt and undershirt tp be burned clean off, his right arm still damaged greatly it hurt to lift it; but it managed to grab his hoodie offering it to her. It was cold the temperature dropped a moderate deal since his time within the club. draping it over her shoulders his body drooped lazily against the metal exterior of her car. "Names Nova, Nova Furea. Mind if i ask yours my damsel in distress? Ah... Don't worry about the guy trying to mug you, if he isnt dead he'll be out of business for a very loong time." []o[] the introduction []o[] CarissaLina: Her head rolled to the side as she looked over at him, slipping her arms into the hoodie and absentmindedly huddled it around her slender form. She nodded at his words of the cab, though frowned at the mention of going to his place. "I wanna go home..." She looked down at her lap, fingers plucking at some invisible lint on the sleeve of the hoodie. She sighed softly, fingers then moving to the spot she had been hit, touching against the tender flesh, causing her to wince. Pulling fingers away she checked for blood. There was none, so it had either dried or the wound wasn't so bad. Leaning back against the car again she closed her eyes, hoping this ride wouldn't take so long to arrive. Her uncle's voice rang in her ear from their earlier conversation, grumbling on about how she couldn't take care of herself should something serious happen. With her becoming more well known, owning two highly popular clubs and in the process of buying a third, her face was becoming quite recognizable. He was worried for her. She hated to admit he was right, and lied to herself in her own mind, convincing herself she could have handled things had Nova not come about. Then she snorted at herself, knowing she wouldn't have been able to do shit, as she was knocked out cold. She opened one eye as he introduced himself and nodded, her voice soft to almost a whisper. "Cari... Cari Parker." She gave a bit of a half smile then looked up hoping the car that could be seen in the distance was the cab. etherealXstar: []o[] a few spoken words []o[] "Cari huh?? thats a nice name..." Nova's attention was drawn by the approaching cab its yellow high lights rising to shaky knees he held his arm out to her, offering to assist her to her feet. Though he didn't know much about her women typically didn't put up with his shit, he wasn't entirely sure what she was to him. or the feelings that were developing but he had decided just like keyome, he would keep her close in the recesses of his mind. *keyome....* his thoughts raced to the man who had helped him not to long ago, just mere weeks ago; slipping in and out of consciousness he did his best to make sure she was at least on her way to the car, limping into the back seat himself his will finally reached its limit. silently he began losing focus as his body limply hit the car seat []o[] fading deep into the dreams of man []o[] CarissaLina: Hours had past, the light of morning had already begun fading in through the windows of the apartment. Cari remained in her perch upon the couch, though she had changed, hair tossed up into a messy ponytail, and some comfortable night clothes in exchange for the skirt suit she earlier wore. She chewed on her bottom lip as her gaze rested on Nova who was sleeping, she assumed, peacefully on her couch. After the cab driver helped her get him inside, she had covered him with a blanket, and while he was unconcious cleaned the blood from him and tended to his arm. He was bandaged and now she rested curled in the corner of her sectional sofa, watching him to be sure he was still breathing and the like. She didn't know too much about medical stuff, but she was pretty sure he was going to be alright, being as he was still sleeping soundly with no issues in his breathing. His bleeding had stopped. She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, reaching over and brushing his own hair off his face and tilting her head to look at him. "Thank you, Nova... Even though I'm sure you can't hear me..." He was sleeping, her shell was completely gone, and she was simply her. Concern etched her brow and she sighed lightly. Rising up, she moved to the bar and got something to drink for him, and set it upon the table by his head for when he woke. She was fading herself. It had been a long night and she was lucky she had even managed to stay awake as long as she had. Curled up on the sofa once more, she wrapped herself in a blanket, and with head on the arm of the couch, she closed her eyes, and found herself drifting off to sleep, as if she had not a care in the world with a stranger in her apartment. Category:Ark 3 Category:ARK 3